


The First Orc

by Outlands



Series: Tales from the Outlands [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Sex, M/M, Orcs, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlands/pseuds/Outlands
Summary: A story explaining how the first Orc was created in the Outlands.





	The First Orc

**Author's Note:**

> Just a story from my old blog about a guy getting transformed into an Orc.
> 
> As always, feel free to comment or message me on discord (thehornyoutlands#1323) or on tumblr (monsterfucc).

There are few humans in the Outlands that never heard of the Orcs. The tribal species - most often living in the mountainous regions of the Outlands - are known for conducting raids on human villages and taking humans as their slave trophies. They are a brutal and strong people, with their societies based upon dominance and subjugation.

However, the story of how the Orcs were created has been lost to time. Scholars have found texts which place their appearance at some point in the Demonic Era of the Outlands, but how exactly they were created is unknown, with most of the stories referring to demonic intervention.

The first orc was a man - a demon hunter named Darius. Demon hunters were rare, and respected as heroes. In a time where demons would run rampant through the Outlands, humans who could fight and kill were in high demand. Darius was the eptiome of this hero - charismatic and strong, built like a tank and years of experience hunting and killing demons.

The story of his last demon-hunt began with a rumour being passed around the few small human settlements independent from demonic influence. The rumour told of a sword that could kill any demon with just a touch, hidden in the wastelands in the westernmost part of the Outlands. No one would travel into the wastelands, known by the locals as the “Depths of Depravity”, due to the high demonic influence in the area.

Darius was the one to rise to the challenge. He traced the source of the rumour, a Shaman living on the outskirts of the village - hated by the villagers. Magic was seen as an extension of a demon, and those who used it were exiled from all human settlements. The Shaman told of a lake, in the middle of the Depths, at the bottom of which lay a sword.

It was a risk, and Darius knew that. He had no proof of the swords existence, but he was hungry for adventure, years of success making him cocky and foolish. Darius carved through demons for days on his journey into the wastes. He understood why no human settlements started here could take root. Nothing would grow in the ground, and Darius couldn’t go two hours without running into demons. Still, nothing could best the demon hunter.

Days later, he found the lake which the Shaman spoke of, breathing a sigh of relief. He was beginning to think that he was led out into the wastes for nothing. He wasn’t surprised to find that the lake was no normal natural feature. At the centre of the lake stood a pillar, on top of which there was a statue of a pig - or perhaps a boar, he couldn’t see from the distance.

He braced himself for the inevitable swill of corruption as he dove into the murky, blue water. It would have overwhelmed a lesser man, but Darius was determined to find the sword, and this allowed him to power through the whispers in his head. The man searched for almost an hour, straining to see under the water for as long as he could before coming up, gasping for air.

Eventually, he swam towards the shore, furious at the Shaman. He’ll crush the man’s throat when he gets back to that village for making him wander out into the most dangerous part of the Outlands with no reward. He went to pull himself up onto the edge of the lake, only to feel a hand wrap around his ankles and pull him back down into the water. He had managed to grab his sword and shield, sitting on the shore before being pulled under. Darius coughed and spluttered as he accidentally swallowed some of the corrupted water.

He swiped downwards at whatever was holding it, but to no avail. The dirty water was working against him, slowing his movements and hiding his enemies. More and more hands reached out and grabbed at him, dragging him towards the shallow end of the lake. He roared with fury, trying to take out as many of the hidden demons as he could.

As the water became more shallow, he was able to see his attacked. Dozens of small, pig-like demons were swarming around him, some of them holding gags, dildoes, and other unpleasant items that Darius felt he was about to get well acquainted with. The warrior desperately tried to pull himself out of the water, but became immobilised as the demons piled onto him, restricting his movements.

As he was increasingly distracted by his demonic assailants, his determination and willpower lessened, resulting in the demonic corruption to begin taking root. He began to shout, trying to remind himself to resist the corruption. His self-encouragements ended quickly as a gag was stuffed into his mouth. Darius felt ashamed as his cock hardened in his underclothes, straining uncomfortably against the wet fabric.

Simpler demons would have tore the clothes off by now, helping themselves to their feast of Darius’ large cock. This demons are perfectly content to restrain Darius so that the corruption can take affect. As the hunter’s control begins to slip, the pig-demons begin to revel in a corrupted orgy. Darius’ arms fall to his side, and he thrusts his hips slowly back and force, rubbing his cock against the fabric of his underwear.

The demons are more confident now, toying with the athletic man’s body. His thighs tensed as he felt something push passed his tight hole, but he couldn’t even muster the willpower to clench down on the invading member. The pig-demons laughed as one of their kin pushed more of the demonic dildo into Darius’ ass, inch by inch. The man’s eyes crossed over as he felt his orgasm fast approaching, all thoughts of resisting the corruption out of his mind. All he could think about was the feel of his ass being stretched, the feel of the demon’s tongues on his thighs, ass, and feet, the smell of the sweat and cum being pumped into the water.

He roared around the black gag as cum launched from his cock, barely impeded by the layer of fabric constraining it. The pig-demons let out a cheer as some of them jumped into the air, trying to catch Darius’ load in their mouth. Darius fell limp, being held up by the large dildo in his ass. His vision was blurry. He lifted his hands up and looked at them as they began to turn green.

The pig-demons disappeared into the water, leaving Darius to handle the full effects of the corruption. He slowly crawled out to the shore, moving towards his knapsack. He took a mirror from the leather bag, and stared at his reflection.

He… he was green. He had tusks. His features were twisted and aggressive. He had been corrupted. He took off his underwear. His cock was bigger than before by a good few inches, his huge uncut cock the same green as the rest of him.

He had been corrupted… and he was perfect. He had become the height of strength and power. He could feel his new strength. He took the demonic dildo from between his ass, putting it in his knapsack. He could take on any opponent with his new power, and he thinks he’ll start with that Shaman.

He had no way of knowing that whoever he bred would become an Orc, but it was comforting to know that could find perfection in creatures other than himself. Soon he would build a tribe, one that all the creatures of the Outlands - human and demon alike - would fear and respect.


End file.
